The invention relates to a camera with operation indicator for auto-strobo unit, and more particularly, to a camera having an indicator located within a finder of the camera which indicates a condition of the auto-strobo unit such as the completion of a charging operation or the completion of a flashlight illumination thereof.
An auto-strobo unit is well known as one form of an electronic flash assembly the illumination of which is automatically controlled. Such unit is arranged such that a reflecting light from an object being photographed which is illuminated by a flashlight illumination from a flash discharge tube, as triggered in synchronism with a shutter release operation of the camera, is determined by an illumination control circuit including a photometric circuit which produces an illumination interrupt signal at a given exposure level to terminate the illumination from the tube, thus automatically assuring a proper level of exposure.
The fact that the unit is completely charged in preparation to a flashlight illumination or that it has successfully completed a flashlight illumination is indicated by a luminous display located on the back thereof. Consequently, when the unit is mounted on the camera, the user has to move his eyes from the finder in order to recognize such display. The movement of the eyes to confirm that the unit is ready to initiate a flashlight illumination would present no problem while it would be extremely cumbersome to recognize the completion of a flashlight illumination, particularly when a series of pictures are taken in succession in synchronized relationship with the flashlight illuminations. Therefore, it will be appreciated that it would be convenient to provide an indication within the finder of the camera which indicates the completion of a charging operation and of a successful flashlight illumination.